


La demono de la okcidenta pordeto

by HEU



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Times, Antikvaj tempoj, Ekster karaktero (OOC), Gen, Malgrava perforto, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Pseudo-History, Pseŭdohistorio
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEU/pseuds/HEU
Summary: Juna reĝino decidis edziniĝi pro amo, kontraŭ regnaj rezonoj, kaj sen sugestoj de Malsupre ĉi tio ne povus okazi, do, estas tempo por la anĝelo malakceli ies planojn.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	La demono de la okcidenta pordeto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Демон западной двери](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610174) by elderly-fangirl. 



> (La aŭtoro de la rusa teksto verigas, ke neniu historia aŭ fikcia reĝino estis subkomprenata kaj la manko de detaloj kaj datoj estas simple manko, sed ne invito ion diveni.  
> La aŭtoro ankaŭ verigas, ke la libro de Neil Gaiman kaj Terry Pratchett ne estu aldonita en la liston de fanatikaroj, ĉar, kvankam la verkido «verŝajne respondas al la filmo samtiom malbone samkiom al la libro», ŝi bazis ĝin sur la filmo kaj eĉ ne estis finleginta la libron, do «ŝatantoj de la libro povus esti pli senrevigata, legante la verkidon, ol ŝatantoj de la filmo».)

— Vi ne trapasos.

— Vi bonege scias, ke mi trapasos.

— Ne.

La demono staris meze de la koridoro, krucinte la brakojn kaj elstariginte unu piedon. Li ne tre similis al nesuperebla baro. Ĉiaokaze, por anĝelo. Eĉ se tiu anĝelo ne tre similis al plej granda barrompilo — atingi ion por unu homo (kaj nehomo) estas pli simple, ol, same sole, ne lasi tion fari. Ĉi tion li bone memoris jam ekde tiu tago, kiam la duopo havis precize inversajn intencojn.

— Mi devas antaŭhaltigi tiun ĉi geedziĝon.

— Vi ja devas pledi por amo.

— Tio ne estas amo, tio estas frenezo.

— Nu, ĉiaokaze, frenezo, dum kiu oni geedziĝas, estas distinginda de frenezo, dum kiu oni dehakas kapojn, ĉu al vi tiel ne ŝajnas?

— Ne provu min forklini. Vi ne aranĝus ĉi ĉion, se tio ne utilus vian partion. Do, mia devo estas malhelpi vin kaj ili. La nupto ne estos.

— La nupto estos, kaj vi ne trapasos. Iu iam devas malgajni, hodiaŭ tio estas vi, pardonu, anĝelo.

— Vi ne sukcesos malordigi tiun ĉi regnon.

— Ĝi jam estas malordiĝonta. Malordonta. Malordi... Kiel estas ĝuste?

— Vi. Tion. Ne. Sukcesos.

— Mi jam sukcesis. Neniu metodo de bonuloj ne igos ilin nun turni sin reen. Kaj en la futuro, kion ajn vi farus, estas ĝuste la malpaco. Vi ja ne pensas, ke senfamilia kaj kolera reĝino faros tion malpli sukcese, ol la perdinta la kapon pro feliĉo?

La anĝelo penis pozi kaj mieni enkorpigon de ega morala supereco. Li ne pensis, ke la demonon tio ĉi impresos, sed almenaŭ tio ĉi povis memfidigi lin mem. Li ja vere havis egan moralan superecon.

— Eble vi serĉos alian fieron, — diris li. — Vi sugestis detruajn pasiojn al du nespertaj gejunuloj.

— Mi timas, vi malĝuste komprenas mian laboron, anĝelo. Nu, — li por momento paŭzis hezite, — ĉiaokaze, en tiu ĉi projekto. Mi nenion al ili sugestis. Sugestis mi nur al tiu maljuna fiministro, ke li ne ŝovu sian nazon tien, kien oni lin ne vokis. Sed ili jam tion volis, kaj ili jam tion povis. Mi nur memorigis, ke ili povas ĉion, kion ili volas. Nur aludis iomete, aludetis.

— Se, — la anĝelo levis voĉon, — vi vere neŝajnigan kredon havas, ke tiu ĉi popolo jam laŭdire ne estas deturnonta sin de la vojo de Malbono, tiam kial, — li senpacience ekrigardis en la griz-orkoloran profundon de la koridoro malantaŭ la ŝultro de la demono kaj, malsuprenglitinde en ordinaran aferan tonon, daŭrigis: — kial vi ne ĉesos bari mian vojon? Vi vian malluman agon jam faris, kaj mi ne havas multan tempon.

La demono ŝultrolevis:

— Mi, ni supozu, promesis al la reĝino, ke ne estos obstakloj. Mi ŝatas konsideri min homo de mia vorto — nu, pli ĝuste, demono de mia vorto.

— Kaj ĉu povas esti, povas esti, ke la afero ne en tio konsistas? Povas esti, vi konscias, ke ankaŭ mia partio havas pri kio memorigi kaj kion aludi? — Ne atendinte ĝis respondo, li ekparolis pli: — Reale neniu povas fari ĉion, kion li volas. Neniu povas eĉ fari ĉion, kion li supozeble povas. Ŝi estas revema knabino, ne blinda egoistino, kia vi provas ŝin ŝajnigi, Serpento. Se mi rakontos, je kia kosto ŝi aĉetas la plenumon de sia deziro, ŝi sendube komprenos, en kio konsistas ŝia devo vere.

— Eble, ankaŭ tiel povus esti, — ne disputis la demono. — Sed vi nenion al ŝi rakontos. Mi vin ne enlasos.

La anĝelo, montrante, ke li ne plu interesiĝas pri la demono, returnis sin kaj reiris laŭ la koridoro, jam dum tio replikinte:

— Esence, ĉi tie estas ne sola eniro en la palacon.

— Tamen la plej oportuna.

La solida duklapa pordo, antaŭe ŝajniganta sin senkulpa arkaĵo, kun bruego fermiĝis, ne atendante ĝisiron. Ankaŭ la torĉoj laŭlonge de la muro ekblinkis laŭ vico, kaj poste kvietiĝis.

— Ĉu serioze? — incitite demandis la anĝelo, ree turniĝante al la demono — ankaŭ samtia pordo malantaŭ ties dorso estis nun riglita. — Ĉu vi planas malhelpi min en tia stulta maniero?

— Mi planas malhelpi vin en ajna konvena maniero. Serioze.

— Nu, min tio tedis. Mi eniras, — kaj li decide ekpaŝadis rekte kontraŭ la demonon. Tiu diskrucis la brakojn tiel ke ili apogiĝis al la muroj:

— Ne.

— Ĉesu ĉi tiujn stultajn ludojn, mi havas malmulte da tempo, — la anĝelo provis trapasi plu antaŭen. Sed peni pasi preter la demono estis proksimume samkiel provi rompi fermitan barieron. Subridantan, krurfalĉantan kaj penantan ĉirkaŭpreni kaj repuŝi onin arogantan rufan barieron.

— Sufiĉe jam! — La anĝelo elturniĝis el la teno, mem kaptis la demonon je la manradiko kaj, tordinte lian brakon, puŝis al la muro. Mense pretigante sin al ĉia kontraŭago: la adversulo povus uzi ian movon el la homa arsenalo, aŭ turniĝi en giganton, fortegulon, aŭ aliformiĝi en serpenton, se ne en ion pli surprizan kaj eĉ pli malagrablan, aŭ banale frapegi sur la nazon per malfermantaj flugiloj, aŭ eligi kaj apliki kaŝitan ie armilon, aŭ faligi sur ili ambaŭ la plafonon... La anĝelo devis antaŭzorgi ĉion ĉi kaj siajn kontraŭagojn aldone, kaj li antaŭzorgis ilin.

Al tio, ke la adversulo nur dolore ekkrios kaj, kondamnitmiene kunpreninte la palpebrojn, tuŝegos per la nazo la tegaĝon, li ne estis preta.

Dum kelkaj sekundoj la anĝelo staris senmove, spiregante kaj penante kompreni, kion fari ĉi tiam. Poste li malstreĉis la fingrojn kaj repaŝis. La demono malrapide kaj garde mallevis la manon, eksiblinte pro doloro, kaj komencis pripalpadi la kubuton. La anĝelon li eĉ ne ekrigardis.

— Ĉesigu tiun ĉi spektaklon!

— Hm-m? — redemandis la demono sen aparta atento.

— Vi ne estas pli malforta ol mi, kaj mi tion scias.

La demono levis la kapon:

— Kio?

— Mi bonege scias, ke vi ne estas pli malforta ol mi, kaj vi scias, almenaŭ nun, ke mi tion scias.

— Kaj kio en tio? Ankaŭ mi scias, ke vi ne estas pli malforta ol mi.

La anĝelo estis iom konfuzita:

— Kio sekvas el tio?

— Probable, nenio, — kaŭstike respondis la demono. — Mi nur volis rimarkigi, ke mi neniam rigardis tiun ĉi fakton kiel pretekston rompi al vi brakon.

La anĝelo kolere snufis. Sed post kelke da sekundoj la kompato venkis, kaj li demandis:

— Ĉu vere rompis?

La demono ekskuis la kapon:

— Ne... senvunde. Bona korpo, fortika, nun oni tiajn ne faras...

— Bonvolu ne distri min per paroloj. Vi estis la unua, kiu provokis batiĝon...

— Mi ne pli ol staris meze de la koridoro.

— Vi estis la unua, kiu provokis batiĝon, — persiste rediris la anĝelo. — Konsidere la seriozecon de niaj malkonsentoj, kiel en la kurantaj aferoj, tiel ankaŭ entute, estus ege strange de via flanko imagi post tio, ke ĝi limiĝos je ia... petola baraktado. Ĉiaokaze, se estus vi, kiu responde penis, ekzemple, rompi mian brakon, mi ne afektus ofenditan virton.

— Jes, krom ke mi, — morne respondis la demono, — ne supozis, ke mi povas uzi kontraŭ vi ĉiajn rimedojn.

— Bone, sed nun ja vi tion supozas, ĉu ne?

La flavaj serpentaj okuloj ekrigardis fikse la anĝelon.

— Mi esperas, — diris la demono malrapide kaj akcente, — ke mi neniam venos al tia supozado.

Kiam la anĝelo komprenis, kion tiuj ĉi vortoj signifis, li indigne eksklamaciis:

— Ne, tio transiras ĉiujn limojn! Vi ne kaptos min per tiu ĉi kaptilo, malbona spirito.

— Kaptilo? — ripetis la «malbona spirito».

— Jes, kaptilo. Vi ne sentigos al mi kulpon pro tio, ke mi honeste plenumas mian devon. Vi nun penas profiti de tio, ke neniu alia ol vi konstante aperadis sur mia vojo ekde Edeno, sed, kredu, tio nenion ŝanĝas. Mi estas anĝelo, vi estas demono. Aŭ ĉu vi pensas, ke se mi iutempe faris al vi malpli da damaĝo ol mi povus, tiam vi havas kaŭzon atendi... atendi, ke en mia prioritataro...

— Anĝelo, sufiĉe, mi komprenis...

— Kaj se vi komprenis, — la anĝelo ekkonsciis, ke, por esti sur sama nivelo kun la longa demono, li rimarkeble leviĝetis piedpinte, kaj faris retropaŝon, prenante malpli humiligan pozicion, — tial bonvolu finfine konduti kiel inda adversulo, eĉ se al via demona esenco tio malplaĉas. Se vi havas kion kontraŭstarigi al mi — kontraŭstarigu. Se vi ne povas — flankeniru. Kaj ne esperu, ke al vi mi cedos. Nek ke mi kalkulos je cedoj de vi, kaj vi poste povos senti, kvazaŭ vi rajtas atendi respondajn cedojn.

La demono silentis.

— Kiel mi komprenas, — seke diris la anĝelo, pasante preter li al la pordo, — vi elektis flankeniri. Mi devas konfesi, ke mi estas malgraŭ ĉio danka — pri tio, ke...

— Atendu.

La anĝelo haltis, sed ne pro tiu ĉi vorto, sed pro tio, ke la planko sub la piedoj apenaŭ rimarkeble tremeris kaj aŭdiĝis neklara resono — kvazaŭ aŭ okazis malforta seismo, aŭ ie malproksime trans la muro falis io grandega kaj peza.

— Kio estas? — li turnis la kapon al la demono. — Kio tie okazas?

— Ĉu «tie» estas «en la cetera palaco?» — la demono kun afekta indiferenteco ŝultrumis. — Nenio. Oni preparas al la geedziĝo. Ĉio interesa daŭre estas ĉi tie, vorton de honoro.

La anĝelo atente aŭskultis daŭrige, sed de trans la muroj nun ne aŭdiĝis eĉ plej mallaŭta sono. Tiam li rekomencis interparolon:

— Tamen ĉion interesan ni jam ŝajne finis.

La demono kapneis:

— Mi ankoraŭ ne kapitulacis.

La anĝelo mezuris lin per skeptika rigardo:

— Persvadon vi jam provis, ankaŭ brutalan forton provis, nek en tio, nek en alia ne sukcesis. Kio plu?

— Mi tuj diros... — La demono paŝis al la muro kaj apoginte al ĝi la dorson kaj fermetinte la okulojn sidiĝis sur la planko. — Pardonu. Mi ne intence malrapidas, tio okazas mem, por mi ja estas malfacile. Mi delonge pri tio ne okupiĝis.

— Pri kio — pri manbatalo?

La demono ree kapskuis, poste frotis la vizaĝon per la manoj, kvazaŭ penante vigligi sin. La anĝelo pacience atendis respondon.

— Kiom la steloj ekzistas?

— Kiasence? — la anĝelo kuntiris la brovojn. La demando estis tro stranga kaj tro subita.

— Aĝsence. Kiel longe ili ekzistas. En la tempo.

— Nu... iom pli ol la Tero.

— Ja ĝuste, iom pli.

Al la anĝelo tedis stari antaŭ la sidanta demono, kaj li, per mirakleto senpolviginte la necesan areon de la planko, singarde eksidis apude. Ne tro proksime: malgraŭe ili estis malamikoj, kaj plie ĉe la apogeo de sia kontraŭstaro. Eĉ se unu el ili ekintencis babili iomete pri steloj.

— Nu jen, — atendinte, ĝis li aranĝos sin komforte, daŭrigis la demono, — iomete pli ol Tero, sed kiom ili aĝas aspekte?

— Sincerdire, mi ne havas nocion. Vidu, mi ĉiam estis alskribita al Tero.

— Hm... Nu, bone. Tero. Kiel longe ĝi ekzistas?

— Vi mem bonege scias. Iom pli ol tri mil jarojn.

— Kaj aspekte ĝi kiom aĝas?

— Kelkajn miliardojn da jaroj, — respondis la anĝelo malrapide.

— Kial? — daŭrigis la demono per voĉo de instruisto, ripetadanta la biletojn antaŭ ekzameno kun la malplej senespera el falintaj sur lin lernantoj.

— Mi... Mi ne opinias, ke indas pridiskuti partojn de la Nekonceptebla Plano. Kion ajn mi pensus ĉi-rilate...

La demono faris forsvingan geston:

— Vi ne devas ilin pridiskuti. Kaj mi ne volas, ke vi ilin pridiskutu, al vi ne estus bonaspekta la nigra koloro. Tio estis ne «kial» en la senco «por kio», sed «kial» en la senco «kiel». Simpla anĝela «kial», nu, kiel en «kial mi surmetis mantelon — ĉar mi ĝin havas».

— Do vi volas demandi...

— Bone, mi volas demandi, kiom el tiuj, kiuj realigadis tiun ĉi... efikon... kiom el ili vi konas? Ĉu unu, ĉu pli?

Kelkajn sekundojn la anĝelo rigardis preter li per haltintaj, direktitaj al liaj propraj pensoj okuloj. Kaj li komprenis. La demono ekridis.

— Vi'stas glita besto! — ekkriis la anĝelo, saltleviĝante. — Kaj vi permesis al vi...

Li rapide direktis sin for, al la fermita pordo. La demono fingroklakis — la tero ree tremis — kaj postkriis al li, senhaste levante sin:

— Nun eblas eliri... Sed kien vi rapidas? Ĉu vi malbonigos per via babilo pri devo la postnuptan nokton de la reĝino?

La anĝelo turnis sin al li, malfermis la buŝon por ion respondi, ŝanĝis sian intencon, triste kunpremis la lipojn, ekiris plue, poste denove returnis sin kaj diris:

— Kaj vi volas diri, ke agi tiel estas pli bone ol rompi al iu brakon?

— Kaj ĉu ja estas pli malbone? — konsidereme respondis la demono. — La rezulto estas tiu sama, kaj tamen ĉiuj brakoj estas sendifektaj.

— Neniam mi vin pri tio pardonos!

La demono, ĝuste intencanta ion aldoni al la kompara analizo de rompoj kaj trompoj, subite eksilentis, kaj nur post tutaj dek sekundoj li sukcesis plene transigi la mienon kaj pozon el la konsternita parto de la spektro en la arogantan kaj, afekte disetendinte la manojn, respondi:

— Kvazaŭ vi ion novan diris!

Post kio li returnis sin sur la kalkano kaj iris en la direkto al la eliro.

Post kelkaj paŝoj li haltis kaj kriis:

— Azirafalo! — en tia tono, kia estus pli konvena, se male li starus kaj sekvus per la rigardo la forirantan anĝelon. — Atendu.

La anĝelo atendis.

— Mi povas ĉion revenigi. Dum ni ne malfermis tiujn ĉi pordojn, ĉio estas revenigebla.

— Kio? – redemandis la anĝelo.

— Mi volas diri, ne ĉio, kompreneble. Ni mem restos kiaj ni estas. Ĉi tiu tuta peco de la koridoro restos kia ĝi estas. Nu, alie eĉ esti ne povas, aŭ ni, — li turnadis la manon en la aero, — por eterne ĉi tie enkaptiĝus. Pendolus ni tien kaj reen kun la sama rezulto. Kaj eĉ se ne, tutegale... Estus neallaseble ĉion ĉi forviŝi, ĉu? Sed tio estos la pasinteco de la tuta cetera mondo. Mi povas revenigi nin tien.

— Ĉu ĉi tio... vere eblas?

— Jes. La palaco, memkompreneble, pos tiaĵo estos malkonstruenda. Sed unu aŭ du horojn ĝi ankoraŭ staros. Sufiĉe por memorigi la reĝinon pri la devo. Kaj poste forkonduki ĉiujn homojn. Eĉ batali kontraŭ mi komence vi ankoraŭ havos tempon, se tion vi bezonas. Kaj konsidere ke mi, verŝajne, apenaŭ staros sur la piedoj, la rezulto estas prognozebla.

— Vi havas, — diris la anĝelo strangvoĉe, — bizarajn ideojn pri tio, kion mi bezonas.

— Kion pli proponi mi tutegale ne havas.

— Kial vi tion faras?

— Nu, mi...

— Kaj, bonvolu, «kial» en la senco «por kio», ne en la senco «kiel».

La demono ŝultrumis:

— Mi ne scias. Mi ekvolis. Tio ja nenion ŝanĝas. Ĉio ĉi estis mia persona projekto, al la estraro mi ĝin ankoraŭ ne raportis, neniu ion de mi atendas. Nu, krom tiu duopo. Sed ili estas nur homoj, post sesdek jaroj neniu plu rememoros, ke mi ion al iu promesis. Do tio ĉi vere nenion signifas. Nu, kio? Ĉu mi turnu?

Li komencis levi la manon.

— Atendu.

La demono ĉesis moviĝi. La anĝelo alpaŝis.

— Ĉu tio reale estas tiel malfacila?

— Kiel mi povus scii? Post... resume, ekde tiu momento, kiam mi iĝis demono, mi eĉ fojon ne provis.

— Kaj... rekte en tiu momento?

— Tio ne estas io provinda kiam oni estas falanta nekompreneble kien je lumrapido, kredu min.

— Nu, verŝajne jes... — balbutis la anĝelo. — Kion mi volis diri: bedaŭrinde, ke tio malfacilas, alie nemalbone estus reiri. Ne tre malproksimen, al la vespero, ne pli. Estus nemalbona momento ke vi min al ili prezentus.

Ili eĉ jam tiam estis denove stariĝintaj preskaŭ vizaĝo kontraŭ vizaĝo — mem precize ne sciante, en kiu momento, ĉar unu povus diri tute certe, ke li ne turnis sin, kaj la alia ĝustege neniun estis intencinta postkuri, — sed nun la demono abrupte turnis la kapon kaj demande fiksrigardis en la okulojn de la anĝelo.

— Sed tio estas farebla ankaŭ en la mateno, — senpaŭze recitis tiu. — Malgraŭ ĉio, iu iam devas malgajni — mi timas, ke tio estas unu el la plej saĝaj aĵoj, kiuj estis diritaj inter ni hodiaŭ. Hodiaŭ tio estis mi, mi penos fari, ke morgaŭ malgajnu vi. Povas esti, ke rezultos eĉ io pli bona, ol se vi ne enmiksiĝus. — Ĉi tiam li finfine silentiĝis kaj reakiris spiron.

— Se temas pri tio, estas ja dubinde. Tia nodo ne estas simple malligebla.

— Nu, ĉiaokaze, ne pli malbona. Avantaĝoj estas avantaĝoj, eĉ se ili ne superas malavantaĝojn.

— Tio eblas, — nevolonte koncedis la demono. — Sed laboregi estos por vi necese.

— Kaj bone do, ne povas ĉiam mi nur en drinkejoj klaĉojn kolekti kaj fabelojn aŭskulti. Raportojn Supren en la lastaj jaroj mi fojfoje bezonis preni el aero. Mi esperas, — la anĝelo atente rigardis la demonon, – vi ofendiĝon ne sentas, ke mi intencas senutiligi vian personan projekton?

Tiu faris forsvingan geston, returnante sin denove al la pordo:

— Ne la unua senutila laboro en mia vivo — kaj, kredeble, ne la lasta.

— Parenteze, pri drinkejoj, — ŝanĝis la temon la anĝelo. — Ĉu vi iam vizitas tiun parton de la urbo, kiu troviĝas norde de la lago? Antaŭ la kampoj, ĉu vi konas?..

— Konas. Enua loko por demono, nur aspektas kiel sovaĝejo kaj malvirtejo.

— Nome tiel! — ekradiis la anĝelo. — Al mi same ŝajnis komence, ke tio estas malvirtejo, sed evidentiĝis, ke laboron mi tie ne trovas — almenaŭ se kompari kun la plejmulto de la ceteraj lokoj en la urbo. Tamen kuiras oni tie... — li svingis la manojn en la aero, per sia tuta mieno montrante, ke decajn vortojn por priskribi tiean kuiradon ne trovos eĉ li.

La demono enpense oblikvigis la okulojn al li:

— Ĉu tio estas konsilo por la estonteco aŭ tio, pri kio mi pensas?

— Nu, vidu, — diris la anĝelo, paŝante plu al la eliro kaj kuntrenante la demonon, — mi ĝis morgaŭ tute egale havos nenion por fari, vi, miakomprene, des malpli, kaj nun — mi vere ne povas scii certe, je kioman horon vi nin enpelis, sed mi povas veti, ke tie ankoraŭ estas malfermite.

La demono mire skuetis la kapon, sed iris laŭ la koridoro apud li. Kurbe ridetinde, li klakis per la fingroj, kaj la pordklapoj ree dismalfermiĝis kaj obeeme alpremiĝis al la muroj.

— Sed tamen, — demandis li subite, — kial vi rifuzis?

— «Kial» en la senco «por kio» aŭ «kial» en la senco «kiel»?

— «Kial» en la fika senco «kial».

Ankoraŭ unu pordo malfermiĝis antaŭ ili, malgraŭ ĉiuj fermiloj, alpendigitaj al ĝi de homoj. La duopo eliris en la korton. La varmo de la tago jam preskaŭ forfluis, kaj la grandega ombro de la palaco — multege pli impresa ol tiu nealta kadukiĝinta konstruaĵo mem, — piede de kiu ili staris, kaj la buntaj en la lumo de la leviĝanta luno kabanoj sur la holmoj kombinite kun tiu ĉi malvarmeto faris strangan iluzion de varmega suna mateno, kolorita nigre.

— Ĉu vi certas, ke tio estas ĝusta demando? — diris la anĝelo, levinte la kapon kaj serĉante per rigardo maldensajn steletojn. — Al mi ŝajnas, ke la afero konsistas en alio: mi ne trovis sufiĉan nombron da decaj «kial» por konsenti. Ĉiaokaze, rigardi ĉi tion tiele estas multe pli oportune.

— Ŝajne, mi estas tro sobra por tiaj interparoloj, — suspiris la demono.

— Ĉu tio estas problemo?

Tiuj ĉi vortoj estis preskaŭ supersonitaj per la klako de la ŝlosiĝantaj pordoj kaj per la knarado de paŝoj sur la rulŝtonetoj laŭlonge de la muro, kaj la respondo, kiu ilin sekvis, de la enirejo al la okcidenta koridoro jam preskaŭ ne estis aŭdebla.

**Author's Note:**

> La sola netradukebla por mi parto (almenaŭ la sola, kiun mi mem rimarkis) estis «aroganta rufa bariero» — ial aludanta al memeiĝinta citaĵo el la sekvanta infana anekdoto: «Eksidis ludi kartojn la Urso, la Lupo, la Vulpo kaj la Leporo. «Do, — diras la Urso, — ne trompludi! Kaj kiu trompludos, tiu ricevos baton sur la muzelon — jes, sur la arogantan rufan muzelon!».  
> La titolo, memkompreneble, prezentas inverson de la kanona «titolo» de Azirafalo en la Edenaj tempoj («la anĝelo de la Orienta pordego»). Tamen la lasta vorto en la rusa titolo tradukiĝas simple kiel «pordo», ne kiel «pordeto». Mi kuraĝis ŝanĝi ĝin, por fari la inverson (kiu ruse estis en la radikoj, ne en sufiksoj) pli evidenta.


End file.
